A Bad Plane Behavior
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: On the way to Tokyo Disneyland, Audrey is going to be well behaved. But it turns out that her mother is giving her 10 strikes. She will be grounded for 30 years if she gets all of them.


_[Open on Holly at Audrey's house]_

Holly: Audrey, where are you now?

Audrey: Mom?

Holly: Sweetie, Zoe is leaving for college, so she told me that we are going to Tokyo Disneyland with Dot and Lotta's families today.

Audrey: What's Tokyo Disneyland?

Holly: I wish I'd tell you, but Tokyo is in Japan.

_[Audrey sighs]_

Holly: Okay, but if you behave during our one week vacation, I will get you Dairy Queen. And you have ten strikes if you misbehave. If you get all ten, you're grounded for thirty years!

Audrey: No! I want a one week vacation at Dairy Queen with a special guest from Crush4U on Friday!

Holly: Audrey bear, you can get Dairy Queen if you behave.

Audrey: Okay, mom, I'm being behaved right now. _[to her Captain Rampage doll]_ Come on, Captain Rampage, let's go.

_[They are now at the airport, with Dot and Lotta's families.]_

Dot: Hey, Audrey!

Lotta: Hi! Ready for Tokyo Disneyland?

Audrey: It's Dairy Queen and the Crush4U concert, not that!

Dot: Respect.

_[Ten minutes later]_

Holly: Audrey bear, remember to behave.

Lotta: Yeah, your mom is right.

Dot: I respect you.

Man on PA: _**Attention, it's going to take eleven hours and forty-eight minutes to get to Tokyo, Japan.**_

Audrey: What? That takes 200 hours to get there!

Holly: What? That's not how it takes! It took eleven hours and forty-eight minutes. Since you said that, you just received your first strike! Nine more and you're grounded for thirty years.

Man on PA: _**Attention passengers, it's time for lunch. Today is sandwiches and fish sticks.**_

Audrey: Sandwiches and fish sticks? What a summer picnic! Is today's lunch Dairy Queen?

Lotta: Audrey, it's not Dairy Queen.

Holly: It's sandwiches and fish sticks.

Dot: Uh-oh! There's going to be trouble!

Audrey: I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN I WANT DAIRY QUEEN!

Holly: Wow! That's it, Audrey! You just received your second strike! Eight more and you're grounded for 30 years!

_[One hour later]_

Lotta: Want to hear some calming music. My nana bought me this new CD.

Audrey: New CD? Is it Crush4U?

Lotta: No, it's Enya.

Audrey: Enya? No, not her?

Dot: Trouble again.

Audrey: I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U I WANT IT TO BE CRUSH4U!

Lotta: Now you don't get Enya!

Holly: Audrey, I can hear you! You got your third strike! Seven more and you're grounded for 30 years.

Dot: Wow.

Audrey: May I please use the bathroom, mom?

Holly: Of course, sweetie.

_[Audrey heads to the lavatory]_

Audrey: I'm gonna poop on the lavatory. _[farts and makes poop all over]_

_[Ten minutes later]_

Dot's father: Excuse me for a bit while I use the bathroom. _[heads to the lavatory]_. Ew? There's poo, pall over the lavatory. If it's Audrey, my 9-year-old daughter will cause trouble.

_[Here comes trouble!]_

_[A shot of the pink sky and the plane as the camera shakes around to Holly yelling at Audrey]_

Holly: _[offscreen]_ OH AH OH, OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH! AUDREY! HOW DARE YOU POOP IN THE LAVATORY! THAT'S IT! YOU JUST RECEIVED YOUR FOURTH STRIKE! SIX MORE AND THEN YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 30 YEARS!

Man on PA: _**Attention passengers, it's time for a video.**_

Dot: Please let it be Kidsongs.

Man on PA: _**Ladies and gentlemen, the girl with big hair and a polka dotted dress picked Kidsongs.**_

Audrey: Ewwwww! Not Kidsongs! Those Biggles are very creepy. OMG!

Holly: Audrey, you'll love it!

Dot: Yeah! It's full of singing and dancing! And best of all, it's popular in the 80s and the 90s.

Audrey: Hold up! Kidsongs is the worst thing ever happened in the 90s. I want us to see Dora and Friends Into the City!

Holly: We are not watching Dora, Audrey bear, we are watching Kidsongs because Dot took order of it.

Dot: Here comes trouble.

Audrey: I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA I WANT TO WATCH DORA!

Holly: That's it, Aud! You got your fifth strike! Five more and you're grounded for 30 years!

_[Lotta's nana blows her nose with a tissue]_

Audrey: I'm gonna blow those pilots off! _[gets to the pilots]_ Hey, pilots!

Pilot: What is it?

Audrey: I'm about to blow you off! _[turns the plane upside down]_

Nana: Hey, what is this? We're upside down?

Lotta's father: Who did this?

Dot: It's Audrey! Holly, go get her!

_[30 seconds later]_

Holly: You turned the plane upside down? Audrey bear, you just got your sixth strike! Four more and you're grounded for 30 years.

Dot: And she left the area, too.

Holly: For leaving the area, you also got your seventh strike! Three more and you're grounded for 30 years!

_[Audrey slaps Lotta]_

Lotta: Hey! What the heck was that?

Audrey: Ha-ha! I slapped you!

Holly: Audrey, why did you slap a friend! That gave me heartbreak, and you your eighth strike! Two more and you're grounded for 30 years!

_[Audrey plays the HGF opening theme with volume up to 100000000%]_

_[After the song]_

Holly: Audrey, how dare you play your show's theme song! That's it! You just got your ninth strike! One more and you're grounded for 30 years!

Audrey: Calm down, guys! It's time for a very largest ever meltdown! In 3, 2, 1! **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOP, Y OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH, HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE HARVEY KIDS GONNA RUN THIS STREET!**

Holly: Audrey! That was very rude! And hey, you just received your tenth strike! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 30 years! This means no Netflix and DreamWorks stuff! You will be staying on the plane for the whole week!

Audrey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_[Three days later]_

Lotta: Wow! Tokyo Disneyland is awesome!

Dot: Yeah, even without Audrey! Wait, where's Audrey?


End file.
